Version 2006 - Ch 49
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I missed the Battle Armor greatly as I followed Nestor through the twilight of the coming night. The air was putrid and stank almost as bad as the Enviro Tanks. I wore my black leather outfit a tight leather mask and a cloak with hood. the Leather was of course lined with micro mesh, no animal or bladed weapon could do me harm. The personal force field generator on my belt has to be the last line of defense, it was currently off, not to put all my cards on the table. Narth monitored my mind and could teleport me out of danger so I was as safe as one could be in a situation like that. I still didn't feel to good especially after Nestor warned me what kind of surprises could hide between the trash. The Village he told me was a Skaakh settlement in the middle of Trash Island, made of old shipping containers and crates. With armed patrols to fend off any of the bigger Vermin. I had decided to be dropped off outside the village, and reach Gothar's Store as unnoticed as possible. I was sure the Tigershark was observed and if someone saw us go more than once into the same direction, someone might just get nosy enough to check it out. I knew I was walking on thin ice in regards of our mission and that exposure could lead to serious repercussions all the way to open war. So Narth had teleported us directly onto the island and Nestor said it was not very far to the Village, still I kept my hand on my blaster under the cape and wished I had added a breathing mask to my disguise. Nestor knew his way around and avoided nests of curling tentacles, well hidden at first and exploding to life if something came near. The air was filled with insects of various sizes. I held the hood closed with one hand while Nestor was almost unmolested. He had held up a dirty tub and said." The Stick make it and it keeps most of the Nasty stingers away, not all but most. I politely refused. We finally made it and after one more turn around mound of rotting plants and paper there was the village. I had rarely seen something more depressing. About twenty large shipping crates , with plastic film roofs, and entrance curtains stood in a rough circle around a large Standard freight container with an added lean-on out of wood and plastic planks. About a dozen fires burned and two meager dirty looking men one human the other some humanoid species I did not recognize stood by the closest fire holding those primitive one shot projectile rifles. They grabbed those weapons but recognized Nestor and made surprised faces as they saw me. But he simply pointed at the large container and they nodded. Through a plastic curtain we went into the lean on. Nestor took a spray bottle from a self and sprayed it all around us." It's to keep the bugs out as much as possible. Gothar doesn't like us dragging them in." We now entered the actual container and there was artificial light from Lumi-Plates, shelves with knives and a dozen crude made rifles on one side. Barrels and boxes filled with metal pieces, lined the other. There was a crate with damaged ArtiGrav Coils next to a open sack filled to the brim with little metal discs. A tightly wound bundle of plastic film and a barrel full of E Boards, all damaged and worn. But right there four tetragon shaped boxes with the same alien writing and filled with dark red fist size glass like spheres. There was a counter in the back, a steel plank thrown over two barrels. Behind it sat a bird like featherless creature with a large yellowish beak and small staring eyes. The creature was about man size and what went for wings had turned into arm like limbs with three fingered hands. He eyed us and especially me."Nestor, Nestor my old friend are you coming to settle your account? You still owe me six Copper Flops or merchandise of same value." "This woman I met on the Mainland wanted to talk to you. I told her you have plenty of ArtiGrav Units." "You had enough coppers to get a ride to the mainland and not pay me first? Well we need to talk about that later." The little speaker in my ear whispered. It was Har-Hi."The Old Merchant is back. He is now seeing what you see and will get you some advice." I was connected via a safe transdim link to the ship and the tiny camera built into my mask transmitted sound and image. Gothar now turned to me." I usually don't do business with folks I don't know. It's a habit that kept me in business for a long time." Hearing Sobody's voice, I simply repeated what he said." I am sure Ms. Polo Coin will do for a name right now and you are very familiar with those." I parted my cloak took a little bag and placed it with a heavy thud on the counter."Rhodium Chips and Polo Coins." His little button eyes blinked and a small round tongue flickered across the beak." I think you are correct. I believe we know each other. What can I do for you?" Again I was simply repeating ." I have a customer who is in the market for ArtiGrav Coils. It just so happens I have room in my freight bay and I am going that way anyway. So I would take them off your hands for a fair price." "All of them? I got ten more boxes like that." "Yes all of them." "Well they are already promised to Warktur and he is my best customer." "He never pays you more than 100 Unions per box on a good day. I give you 12 Polo Chips cash right here and now." "Oh you are in the scrap business for real! Let's say for arguments sake. I shoot you take all your money and dump your body out there somewhere?" "What if for arguments sake, I introduce you to my friends?" Four Ultra marines in Black leather and Metal Armor instead of Uniforms deactivated their stealth shields and stood there, with Nul Battle Blasters aimed at the Scrap Dealer. He did not even try to blink because Har Hi had appeared right behind him with one of his knives directly at the thin throat. He wore a Dai Red and looked more like the Dai Thaan he was than ever before." Did you just threaten our Captain or was this just a joke?" "A joke. It was a joke!" I said." You can leave me alone with Mr. Gothar. I am sure we come to an agreement now." The Marines who really enjoyed playing rough pirates grunted and left with Har Hi through the entrance. "Now how about those coils. I am still willing to deal fair, but don't test me again." he raised his three fingered hands." Of course. I think my friend Warktur must wait a little longer. Besides this is a good deal" "Splendid. Why don't you give me a good price on those bundles of Polymers and that sack of Boron discs too?" He suddenly smiled." Of course. You are dealing with the Dai. Good customers if they let you live after a deal. He pulled a greasy E Pad and tapped on it. " 1400 Unions or 140 Polo, deal?" "If you say 1300 and throw in those red bulb things you got a deal." "Frankly lady I don't know what these are. I tried to melt a few but they simply crack. But I am glad they get out of here and you can have them all for 1370. "Now you talk sense. Let's say 1350 and we shake hands." He extended his claw like hand and I shook it." You are a good business woman. I like your style. How do you want this delivered and where?" "Get it to my ship by tomorrow and I throw in 2 chips more." "I have it loaded now and you got it in five or six hours." "The Silver Streak at Gorotolah Spaceport. It's the Kartanian at the end of the field." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006